


A New Home

by Neverjustablipintime



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverjustablipintime/pseuds/Neverjustablipintime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone and injured, he is faced with a threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> I make no money off this story - I am not JRRT

Trapped and in pain, he whimpered as thunder crashed and lightning lit up the night sky.  He was lost and alone, having run away from his family when they were attacked by Orcs.  He now found himself trapped in a hunting snare with no way to free himself as the rain continued to pour down.  He hadn't run for more than ten minutes before being trapped and had now been stuck for an entire day when suddenly his keen senses told him something was approaching.  Not wanting to be caught unaware, he hid himself as best he could under a nearby bush.  Much to his disappointment he wasn't able to get very far under the cover due to the minimal length of chain attached to the metal snare his leg was caught in.

As the being got nearer he could tell that it was headed straight for his position.  Time was running out.  He knew the only two options were to do nothing and wait or be prepared to fight.  Plucking up his last reserves of strength and energy, he leapt out of the bush, snarling and ready to fight whatever came his way and was surprised to find an elf with an arrow trained on him.

They looked each other in the eyes and the elf lowered his weapon.

++++++++++++++++++

Glorfindel was on edge.  He had passed the remains of a murdered family of humans about a twenty minute walk away and found a set of prints leading away from the battle that didn't belong to an Orc.  Deciding to follow the tracks he was ready with an arrow when something leapt out of a bush at him.

Realizing what he was faced with, he slowly lowered his weapon and knelt down, speaking with soothing tones he asked quietly in Elvish, "What are you doing out here?  Are you all right?"  Not receiving any response he switched to Common and commanded gently, "Come here, boy.  Let me help you."

The dog whimpered again and Glorfindel got his first good glimpse of the metal snare trapping the dog.  As he gently freed and treated the dog's injuries, he realized that it was the dog's owners whom he had found murdered.  Once treated, the dog licked the elf repeatedly to show his appreciation.  When Glorfindel began again on his trip home to Imladris, he had a furry surprise for a young adan fosterling.

 

The End


End file.
